Promise
by Tenshi3
Summary: Tidus promised Yuna he'd marry her as kids. Now she's back--with her fiance! What will Tidus do?
1. Present

~Promise~  
  
~Present~  
  
It's a crisp, cool night. The air was still and quiet--with the exception of a few  
  
chirping crickets. The moon is full and shines upon me as I sit on an old gnarly tree.  
  
I sigh.  
  
"The wedding's tomorrow...How should I feel? I know I should feel elated, but  
  
I..." I couldn't even finish the sentence. Raindrops fall down my cheeks. The soft  
  
pitter-patter of the raindrops are not heard. I touch my cheek as I realize that they  
  
were my tears.  
  
I haven't cried in such a long time. As a result, all the tears I held throughout  
  
my life came spilling out from my eyes. Tears for the mother who grew distant from  
  
me, tears for being my father's son, tears for my "uncle" who recently died...But  
  
mostly, my tears were for her...  
  
[*][*][*][*]  
  
I can still recall the first time I laid eyes on her. Her eyes were what drew me  
  
to her.  
  
"Hi! Are you gonna live in that smelly ol' house?" I greeted. For as long as I  
  
could remember, the house next door to mine was always vacant and gave a musty  
  
odor when you walked in front of the house.  
  
"Yes...It's not that smelly, is it?" she replied, smiling shyly.  
  
"Well, you smell really good...Maybe the house won't be as smelly soon!" I  
  
said. She just smiled again, with a blush appearing on her cheeks.  
  
"What's your name?" I queried.  
  
"Yunalesca." Now, I was only three or four at the time so Yunalesca was a big  
  
name for me to pronounce. My mouth was moving as I tried to pronounce her name,  
  
but no sound came out.  
  
"...Yuna. You can call me Yuna."  
  
"Yuna...Yuna!" I said, smiling with satisfaction that I could say her name.  
  
"I'm Tidus!"  
  
"Tidus." That was probably when I realized her eyes were...different.  
  
"Your eyes-"  
  
"Don't yell...Please don't yell..." said Yuna, walking away from me. I looked at  
  
her confused.  
  
"Your eyes are pretty," I whispered. Yuna seemed surprised. It was not until  
  
later in my life I realized why she seemed so shocked.  
  
"Yuna...Are we friends?" I asked. I thought the reason she had walked away  
  
from me was because she hated me. She gave me a huge smile and nodded. I  
  
grinned. She was my first real friend.  
  
Yuna became my best friend. She could mend any toy I broke, she warn me  
  
about unedible food, she played with me, and we would talk endlessly about  
  
everything we could think of. I would protect her from any kids who dared tease her,  
  
I shared everything I possessed with her, and I would help her climb up on the same  
  
tree I am sitting on now.  
  
When our mothers enrolled us into preschool, I became jealous. Yuna started  
  
playing with kids who were a little older than us; Wakka and Lulu. Yuna began to  
  
include them in our daily activities after preschool. I no longer had her all to myself.  
  
So one day, I talked with Yuna at our archaic tree.  
  
"Yuna, do you like Wakka and Lulu more than me?" I asked. Yuna shook her  
  
head.  
  
"Yuna, wanna marry me?" Yuna's mismatched eyes widened. I had asked  
  
Jecht the night before how to keep someone all to yourself.  
  
'You marry 'em! That's what I did with your mother,' said Jecht, gesturing to  
  
my mother.  
  
"...Okay." I grinned at her.  
  
"Okay! I promise I will marry you when we are grown-ups! Yuna, you're mine  
  
now!" I declared. Yuna smiled shyly and blushed.  
  
"But...We need a ring to get married, huh? I don't have one..." I said, rubbing  
  
my chin--just like the guys on T.V.  
  
"I know! You can have my necklace, Yuna!" I said excitedly as I took off my  
  
necklace and place it over her head. The necklace held the symbol of my family.  
  
Now, Yuna was a part of my family.  
  
[*][*][*][*]  
  
"Goddamit! Why did you leave Yuna!? We were supposed to have a life  
  
together! I promised you...I promised you..."  
  
"...Tidus?"  
  
[*][*][*][*]  
  
AUTHOR'S CORNER:  
  
So...what do you think? I know, it sucks .... I was kinda in a hurry because I didn't want to forget this inspiration. I have most of the story in my head, waiting to be typed...I just don't know how to put them in words ^^;;.... This is also my first FFX, so yea.Wellz, I hope you have enjoyed reading and it'll get more interesting in the future ^^ ~Tenshi 


	2. Broken

//...//~Tidus' thoughts...  
  
~Promise~  
  
~Broken~  
  
Thinking of her...It hurts whenever my thoughts wandered back to her. She  
  
was my best friend. Maybe even more than that. So, typically, it probably hurt me  
  
most when I found out she had moved out of Luca. But it hurt even more the way I  
  
found out.  
  
[*][*][*][*]  
  
"Hey, Wakka!" I called. The tall orange-haired boy turned around.  
  
"Hey, Tidus!" greeted Wakka, his voice thick with a Besaidian accent. I  
  
grinned. Every summer he went to Besaid Island and would come back with a thicker  
  
accent each year.  
  
"Wakka, have you seen Yuna?" I asked. Wakka gave me a strange look.  
  
"Yuna? Didn't she move? Why would she still be here, ya?" asked Wakka.  
  
"Huh? I thought she changed her mind! ...Didn't she?"  
  
"Well, then why'd she have that party yesterday, ya? She looked pretty sad,  
  
brudda," said Wakka.  
  
"Party?" I asked. I wasn't invited to any party.  
  
"Ya! You wasn't invited? Why would Yuna do something like that, ya?"  
  
pondered Wakka. Someone tapped my shoulder.  
  
"Yu-" It was Lulu.  
  
"...I went by Yuna's house this morning. She and her father were packing up  
  
their thin-" I didn't hear the rest of Lulu's sentence. I ran as fast as I can, my heart  
  
pumping rapidly.  
  
//She can't be leaving! She never said anything about moving!// I remember  
  
thinking. When I reached her house, I stopped breathing.  
  
"No...NO!!!" Her house...Her house was abandoned! I looked in the windows  
  
for any sign of life, but there was none. I collapsed to my knees.  
  
"...Why? Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me!? Yuna..."  
  
[*][*][*][*]  
  
I remembered how everything inside me hurt so much. I wouldn't talk, eat, or  
  
sleep for awhile. I didn't realize why at the time. It took me a couple of months to  
  
figure out that I loved Yuna. I still do.  
  
That was when I was 15. Six years have passed and my feelings for her  
  
haven't. Imagine how surprised I was to see her again...  
  
[*][*][*][*]  
  
When my father left, my mother was so heart-broken. She used to sit by the  
  
window, hoping to see him walk into the driveway with a smile, but he never did. I  
  
would try everything to cheer her up and distract her, but she would always smile  
  
weakly and turned back to the window. That was probably when I started hating my  
  
father. I blamed my father for every misfortune that happened to me, like when my  
  
mother left to find Jecht.  
  
"I'll be back soon, I promise Tidus," she had said. She had called a friend of  
  
the family, Auron, to take care of me. She never did come back. Yevon, I was only  
  
eight at the time! But Yuna was there to comfort me. Yuna made most of the pain go  
  
away. But the pain came back when she left. Who's going to be here to help me? So,  
  
I found some comfort in Auron, but he wasn't Yuna.  
  
Auron left too, when I turned 18. He said his homeland, Zanarkand was  
  
calling to him. I blamed Auron's leaving on Jecht too. When I heard Auron was dying,  
  
I immediately packed my things and moved to Zanarkand, too. But I wasn't moving  
  
just because an old friend was ill, I moved for job opportunities, too. I joined the  
  
Zanarkand Abes and immediately became their star player. And then Auron died.  
  
I was invited to the funeral. I knew Wakka and Lulu would be coming too, but  
  
I never expected to see *her* there too.  
  
It was just a couple of months ago. I was walking down the streets of  
  
Zanarkand, searching for a florist shop. That was when I saw her. She smelling some  
  
lilies. When she noticed someone was staring at her, she turned. When she saw me,  
  
she froze. I began to walk towards her; her face held the look of fear.  
  
"...Yuna?" I asked, not believing my eyes. I couldn't believe it! Six years is a  
  
long time. She still looked beautiful. She had cut her hair short, which suited her,  
  
and had grown a little taller.  
  
"Um...Hello, Tidus," she said softly. She looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Yuna..." Silence.  
  
"Yunie! Yunie, come over h--Uh, Yunie, he..." A blonde-haired girl stood next  
  
to Yuna.  
  
"Who's he?" she whispered to Yuna.  
  
"...His name is Tidus..."  
  
"HI!!! I'm Rikku!" greeted the girl.  
  
"Uh, hi Rikku..." I said as Rikku vigourously shook hands with me.  
  
"So...I suppose you're here for Auron's funeral, right?" I asked. Yuna nodded.  
  
"...Then why is she here?" I pointed at Rikku.  
  
"Yunie wants to get married in Zanarkand! And I'm one of her bride's maids!"  
  
informed Rikku.  
  
//MARRIED!?// I thought. //Yuna couldn't get married! Not to another man!  
  
Have you already forgotten our promise...?//  
  
"Hey, are you ok? You look distraught!" said Rikku, looking at me curiously.  
  
Yuna was just staring at the ground. She never even looked at me throughout our  
  
conversation.  
  
//Why won't you look at me?//  
  
"Yuna!" called another voice. A man's voice. He came out of the florist shop.  
  
My eyes widened. He walked over to Yuna and put an arm around her.  
  
"Tidus, this is my fiance..." whispered Yuna.  
  
[*][*][*][*]  
  
Hmmmm...That wasn't much of a cliffhanger...Oh, wellz, at least you readers don't know who Yuna's fiance is! I'll give you a hint though, because I'm such a nice person ^^! His name starts with an 'S'!  
  
This chapter sucked; I think I put too much information in one chapter -.- ;;...If you have any questions though, I'll gladly answer them. This story is going to get really confusing. Oh, yea, before I forget. The first chapter is the present (hence the title of the chapter), this chapter and the chapters after it will go through what happens in the months before the wedding. It will also go through several flashbacks to fill in some blanks. Confused? You'll see as the story progresses... ~Tenshi  
  
REVIEWER'S CORNER:  
  
UnbelovedBandNerd~Really? I'm glad you thought so ^^!  
  
Ivan the fanfic fan~Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ok~Wellz, that's a good idea, but I already have the story planned out. Sorry!  
  
SIN~Here's your update! I hope you enjoyed it^^!  
  
Cassandra~Awwww, thanks! I hope this chapter is long enough for you! 


	3. GoodBye, Auron

~Promise~  
  
~Good-bye, Auron~  
  
"Hello there. My name is Shuyin. Who are you?" asked the man. I was  
  
shocked and just kept staring at him. He and I...We looked so alike! Anyone could've  
  
mistaken us for twins!  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. I snapped back to reality and forced a smile.  
  
"Yea. Name's Tidus," I answered.  
  
"So, Yunie, which flowers are you going to bring to the funeral? I think those  
  
pink ones over there are cute!" said Rikku. I chuckled.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" frowned Rikku, pouting.  
  
"I can never imagine Auron with anything pink or cute!" I replied. "I  
  
personally think red roses will suit him best. It always seemed as if his favorite color  
  
was red."  
  
"Of course! I always remember him wearing red," said Yuna, a smile  
  
appearing on her face. I missed seeing her smiles.  
  
"Yuna, do you know this guy?" asked Shuyin, clearly confused. But why? Why  
  
was he confused? If he had known Yuna for awhile, shouldn't he at least be familiar  
  
with my name?  
  
"I'm Tidus, Yuna's best friend," I replied.  
  
"Best friend? Yuna's best friend?" he echoed. Yuna was looking down at the  
  
ground, her face flushing.  
  
"He's just a childhood friend. Nothing more, Shuyin," she said. I looked at  
  
her, my features twisted with a mixture of shock and pain.  
  
//'Nothing more'!? How can she say that!? After all we've been through and  
  
all those promises!? All those memories...Meant nothing to you!?//  
  
"I-I don't feel well. Let's go home," said Yuna, her head still bowed down.  
  
"It's been nice meeting you, Tidus," said Shuyin as he turned around with  
  
Yuna.  
  
"Bye-bye Tidus!!!" shouted Rikku as she also left. I was left alone on the  
  
street. I was still stunned by her cold treatment towards me.  
  
//Why were you so bitter towards me?// I pondered. //What happened to  
  
us?//  
  
I wanted to cry, but I knew that tears would do nothing for me. I had to  
  
nothing to cry for, anyways. The relationship Yuna and I had as children was gone  
  
now. It was apparent that she never mention me to her new friends, not even my  
  
name.  
  
It's funny. She left me again, just like she did six years ago. But then  
  
again...Everyone I have ever loved has abandoned me. Jecht, Mom, Yuna, and  
  
Auron, even Wakka and Lulu...They all left without ever saying good-bye...  
  
[*][*][*][*]  
  
The services for the funeral was starting and I was nervous. I was chosen to  
  
give the speech on Auron. I really didn't have much to say about him, he never  
  
talked much and I'm not familiar with his past, but all his closest friends were unable  
  
to come. There were only two people who were well aquainted with Auron-- Jecht and  
  
Braska. Jecht was still missing (presumed dead) and Braska had died about a year  
  
after he and Yuna moved to Bikanel Island.  
  
Braska was a summoner, it was his duty to protect the people of Spira. So  
  
when a pack of powerful fiends attacked Home, Braska tried to ward them off with  
  
his aeons while the Al Bheds prepared their weapons. Braska hadn't used his  
  
summoning skills since he was about 20. He became unfamiliar with his aeons and  
  
had a difficult time controlling them. The fiends killed him before the machina arrived  
  
and slaughtered the fiends. I had found this out through the newpaper. Yuna had  
  
declined to comment on the incident.  
  
Anyways, it was time for my oration and walked up to the podium. I looked  
  
about the room, notating the fact that only a few people were sitting in the pews.  
  
Auron wasn't a friendly person.  
  
"Hey," I greeted to the silent audience. "So...I'm supposed to give a speech  
  
honoring Auron, but I don't remember anything honorable about Auron." The small  
  
group of people began to mutter to each other. I even heard Wakka asking me what  
  
the hell I was doing. I sighed.  
  
"Auron was a stoic man and he rarely talked. You always saw him either  
  
smoking a cigarette or drinking sake," I explained. "It was only through some  
  
spheres I found that I discovered he was a guardian.  
  
"Auron and Jecht were guardians of High Summoner Braska. Even in his  
  
youth, Auron was an introverted person, only occasionally reprimanding Jecht from  
  
fooling around. Together, they traveled Spira defeating many powerful fiends.  
  
"Even though he never showed his feelings, you could assume that they were  
  
all close friends. With Jecht gone and Braska dead...Maybe he thought it was also his  
  
time to go to the Farplane.  
  
"I never knew Auron that well, but I will miss him. He's done a lot for me--  
  
raising me in place of my parents. I know he's not truly gone; I can always visit him  
  
in Guadosalam, but it's not the same as seeing him alive.  
  
"Good-bye, Auron..."  
  
[*][*][*][*]  
  
Heyz! HA!!! You all thought it was gonna be Seymour, huh!? But it was actually Shuyin!!! Shocked!? See, I knew people would automatically think it would be Seymour--that's why I gave the 'S' hint!!! I had some trouble starting out and with Tidus' speech on Auron -_-;;. But then I always have trouble creating each chapter. Sometimes I start out with tons of ideas but only a few are used. Other times, I start out with no ideas at all. Anyways, I'll probably have the next chapter next month. For me right now, I have tons of homework and projects to do because the first semester is ending -_-;;. It was so much easier to slack off in elementary school, but high school's different. You don't know how terrified I am of going to college! ~Tenshi  
  
REVIEWER'S CORNER:  
  
Pi-chan~Awww, Seymour doesn't suck that much, does he? Ok, sure I hated fighting him, it's quite annoying when you he comes back FOUR times, but his mom sacrificed her life to protect him so there must something good in him that she wanted to protect, right??  
  
Sakura Loga~I feel sorry for Tidus too, sniff sniff. And I'm writing the story too...I am such an evil person...  
  
anime26angel~Lolz! Do you still think Tidus should stop the wedding?  
  
Kanojo Miseru-to Kurai~I like your sn ^^. Nope, not Seymour, it's Shuyin! Shuyin will make the story more interesting!  
  
DarkAngelB~Uh...Ok, I'll try not to criticize my work anymore, but it's hard when you read such touching stories. I hope to one day write a story so well-written that it will make the readers cry everytime they read it. I have read a story posted on the internet (entitled "What I Did For Love") and I cry everytime. But I'm so happy you think this story is wonderful ^^. 


End file.
